Bisakah aku berharap?
by Crystal Akane
Summary: Just because I'm just want distance myself Because I know, I CANT HAVE YOU... (summary nya itu buatan yang request:3)


**MINNAAAAA! AKANE BAAACCKKK YUUHUUU NIHH SEPUPU AKANE ADA YANG REQ FICT! Namanya Erycssion merek hape ternama /?dor/ dia request sesuai cerita aslinya, One Shoot nih (kayaknya)**

**Judul: Bolehkah aku berharap?**

* * *

Saat melihatmu pertama kali...

Bergetar rasa di dada...

Melihat senyum mu...

Membuat ku tersipu sendiri...

Saat kau mengajak ku berbincang...

Ingin rasanya melompat-lompat lincah layaknya kangguru

Saat kau mendekati wanita lain

Jujur, entah mengapa rasanya ingin ku cabik-cabik wanita itu

Perasaan apa ini? Aku tak pernah merasakan perasaan dag dig dug seperti ini...

Tuhan...

Berikan aku jawabannya,

Saat berbincang denganmu kedua kalinya ...

Dada ini berdetak makin cepat...

Padahal, aku tak mau degdegan

Tapi aku sadar

Aku mulai mencintainya...

Setelah hari itu, aku tak pernah bertemu dengan mu lagi...

Aku berusaha untuk melupakanmu, tapi sungguh..

Ini sungguh sulit, aku malah makin mencintainya..

Butuh waktu lama untuk melupakan mu...

Ternyata itu berhasil... walau hati ini sakit..

* * *

_2 tahun kemudian..._

Mikagami Rin. Gadis itu makin bertumbuh dewasa. Berumur 17 tahun. Semakin ahli dengan cinta-cintaan abg jaman ini.

Semakin lama dunia semakin canggih. Aplikasi _Instant messages _semakin menjamur. Suatu saat, Miku, sepupunya menulis pesan di _instant messages _

*_instant messages*_

_Hatsune Miku: Rin-chaaaaann! XDD_

_Hatsune Miku: PING!_

_Hatsune Miku: PING!_

_Mikagami Rin: Ada apa Miku?_

_Hatsune Miku: Kamu mau pin si Len gak? Crush lama mu ~~ XDD_

_Mikagami Rin: E-etto! o/o_

_Mikagami Rin: B-boleh..._

_Hatsune Miku: ******** tuh pin nya! ^~^_

_Mikagami Rin: ARIGAAATTTTOOOUUU!~~~ _

_Hatsune Miku: Kamu pasti senangg kan? ;;)_

_Mikagami Rin: Biasa saja..._

_Hatsune Miku: Aku gak yakin kalo kamu belum lupain dia.._

_Hatsune Miku: Aku itu ahli cinta tau! Lily yang galau itu aja aku yang tangani :3_

_Mikagami Rin: sou.. ka..._

_Hatsune Miku: Yasudah! Aku mau tidur dulu! Oyasumi! :3_

_Mikagami Rin: Oyasumi..._

_*clear chat*_

"Crush lama ya..."gumam Rin dalam hati. Rin memegang dadanya dan merasakan detak jantungnya sesaat. Yang derdetak dengan hebatnya...

"Kenapa berdetak ya? Apa aku masih suka padanya?"batinnya. "AH sudahlah aku masih bingung"batinnya lagi, lalu iya bergegas merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

* * *

*besoknya*

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu, jadi sekolah hari ini libur.

Paginya Rin mengecheck _Recent Updates _nya dan Len telah _accept _Rin

Entah kenapa dada Rin ingin begejolak...

"U-umm.. kenapa jadi pengen bbm dia ya?"gumam Rin

"Aku penasaran.."batinnya

*_instant messages*_

_Mikagami Rin: Hey..._

_Kagamine Len: yo?_

_Mikagami Rin: Hai Len!_

_Kagamine Len: Hai... Ini Rin kan?_

_Mikagami Rin: Iyaa.._

_Kagamine Len: Oh..._

_Mikagami Rin: yup!_

* * *

_*2 jam kemudian*_

_Rin mengecheck smartphone _ nya itu.

"Hah?! Hanya di _read?!"_Rin memebelalakan matanya dan hatinya terasa sakit sekali, entah kenapa.

"Oi, kenapa kau melototi _handphone _mu itu? Keliatan seperti orang bodoh, tau"jeblak Mikagami Rinto, oniichan nya Rin yang (SANGAT) menyebalkan itu.

Rin hanya menatap Rinto, dan tatapan nya seperti berkata 'GAUSAH LIAT-LIAT' kira-kira seperti itu. Alhasil Rinto ngibrit entah kemana, tapi Rin tidak peduli.

"Ugh.."Rin menahan air matanya yang siap-siap terjun membanjiri pipi porselen nya itu

"H-hiks... A-aku kan gak m-mau nangis... kenap- Hiks -a... nangis y-ya?"ucapnya.

Recent Updates

_09.05 pm_ Hatsune Miku: DASAR MAHO... SMS MAHOO

_09.15 pm _Kagamine Len: Ada cabe ngamuk...

09.17 _pm _ Hatsune Miku: DASAR SINGKONG MAHO

Dsb..

"Aku ingin... bisa dekat dengannya... tapi bagaimana caranya?"batin Kia

*Tulis status*

_09.20 pm _Mikagami Rin: Kelihatan nya asyik ya...

*Hatsune Miku send you messages*

_Hatsune Miku: Status mu buat ku ya?_

_Hatsune Miku: Jujur..._

_Mikagami Rin: I-iya..._

_Mikagami Rin: Kelihatannya obrolan kalian seru ya?_

_Hatsune Miku: Iyaa hahaha XD sama temennya Gakupo, si terong maho muahaha XDD_

_Mikagami Rin: Miku..._

_Hatsune Miku: Ada apa Rin?_

_Mikagami Rin: Sepertinya..._

_Hatsune Miku: Kenapa? OwO)_

_Mikagami Rin: Gak jadi..._

_Hatsune Miku: Hmm_

_Hatsune Miku: AKU TAUU :3_

_Mikagami Rin: Apa?_

_Hatsune Miku: Kamu mau cerita tentang perasaan mu ke Len kan?_

_Mikagami Rin: Eh OAO_

_Mikagami Rin: Kok tau?!_

_Hatsune Miku: Sudah kubilang berapa kali, aku tau orang ciri-ciri jatuh cinta_

_Hatsune Miku: Kau nge-crush sama Len lagi iya kan?_

_Mikagami Rin: Um... Ku mohon jangan bilang siapa-siapa_

_Mikagami Rin: I-iya..._

_Mikagami Rin: Dulu aku sebenernya udah ngelupain dia, sampai lupa orangnya. Tapi selama hidup ku ngelupain dia, entah kenapa kayaknya hidup ku ada yang ganjal tak enak. Tapi setelah kau ledek aku lagi dan kasih pin bb Len, hati ku lega..._

_Hatsune Miku: TUHKAAANN! _

_Mikagami Rin: Arigatou ya.._

_Hatsune Miku: Hahahaha douitashimashite..._

_Mikagami Rin: Dia sudah punya pacar belum?_

_Hatsune Miku: E-etto... e-eh.. b-belom..._

_Hatsune Miku: IYAA BELOMM HEHEHEHE :D_

* * *

_Apa yang terjadinya sebenarnya... kenapa dari gaya pengetikan Miku ada yang di sembunyikan?_

_Tunggu di chap berikutnya! Maaf ini cerita asli, berberapa sih karangan tapi yang instant messages itu jalannya benar-benar seperti itu, baru terjadi sekitar bulan Mei 2014 _

_REVIEW NYA YAA JANGAN MALES REVIEWW :P BACA WAEE TAPI MALES REVIEWW :PP_

_Wkwkwk lol jk =33 (BTW PASTI DAH BANYAK YG TAU ARTI LOL KAN, JK ITU JUST KIDDING) dan akane gagal buat oneshoot TvT huaaa_

_Jaa na! ^^_


End file.
